


Smile

by SkylarUnicorn



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1991928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylarUnicorn/pseuds/SkylarUnicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm so bad at summaries...  anyway, Tommy and Adam always cuddle. But what happens when Adam meets his new boyfriend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DestinationDarkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinationDarkness/gifts).



> Beta - the awesome Fireshadow1328

Adam was watching a movie in his hotel room. Most days after concerts he went out to party, but this time he chose to stay in. Even rock stars with diva complexes liked quieter nights sometimes.

He heard a knock on the door and Tommy came in.

“Do you mind if I join you?” he asked.

“Come here.” Adam smiled and moved to make place on the couch.

Tommy sat next to him and put his head on Adam's shoulder. The movie didn't particularly interest him – he preferred horror movies, and Adam was watching a movie which genre he couldn't discern – but he enjoyed the closeness of his best friend whilst they sat side by side.

He never gave it too much thought, but since he met Adam, there was a special connection between them. The had known each other only for a couple of months, but Tommy knew they were soul mates. They had to be, from the way Tommy could always tell what Adam was thinking, and vice versa.

It was strange, but ever since Adam kissed Tommy during their AMAs performance, they often cuddled or held hands. Everyone who saw them immediately assumed they were a couple. But Adam and Tommy never considered that option – Tommy was unrepentantly straight, after all.

After a while, Tommy got bored with the movie and Adam didn't even know how it happened, but the petite man had fallen asleep with his head on Adam's lap. To the singer, he looked like an angel, with his blonde hair and the peaceful expression on his face, lax with sleep.

 

***

 

Things took a bad turn when Adam met a blonde guy one night after a concert, shorter than him and exactly his type. That night, they talked for a couple of hours and exchanged phone numbers. A few weeks later, they started dating.

Tommy was really happy for Adam. Or so he thought. Eventually, the blonde rocker began to realise that Adam didn't have as much time for him as he used to. They hardly even cuddled anymore – stuff like that happened only on stage now, and that was purely for entertainment of the audience.

When Tommy caught himself sneaking peeks at Adam's new boyfriend, wishing to be in his place, he realised that the strange emotion he had been feeling for quite some time was jealousy. He tried to fight it, he really did. Every time such thoughts entered his mind, he struggled to clear it by playing his precious Fender. He told himself Adam was happy with that guy a thousand times daily. Desperate, he even attempted to hook up with some girls. Unfortunately for him, nothing worked. He kept thinking and dreaming about Adam, and finally Tommy had to admit it to himself: he was deeply, madly and irrevocably in love with Adam.

Adam was really happy with Sauli. Ecstatic. At least, he tried to be. He didn't really know what was wrong – they never argued and Sauli was the sweetest guy he had ever met. However, something was definitely off between them. There weren't even any sparks that one would normally associate with love, or even infatuation.

Adam thought about that missing piece in his and Sauli's relationship for a long time. He even considered the possibility he wasn't attracted to guys anymore, but that couldn't be it.

The mystery solved itself one day when he saw Tommy eating breakfast, or rather staring at it. He looked so sad that Adam wanted to hug him and correct whatever problem he had, no matter how hard the solution would be, just to make him smile.

“Hey,” Adam said to Tommy.

“Hi,” Tommy replied.

Adam wasn't sure, but it seemed to him that he saw a spark in Tommy's eyes when his friend looked at him.

“What's wrong?” asked Adam.

“Nothing.” Tommy was looking at anywhere else besides Adam, afraid to make eye contact with theraven-haired man.

 

Adam knew immediately that what Tommy just told him wasn't true. Instead of asking, he just waited. He knew his patience paid off when, after a couple of minutes, he heard a sigh.

“I just... I miss what we had. But it doesn't matter now that you have Sauli.”

Tommy got up from the table and started shuffling away, his head down, his posture radiating misery.

“Tommy, wait,” Adam pleaded. Something in Adam's voice made Tommy stop and turn around

Adam didn't think; if he had, he wouldn't have done what he did next. He just strode to Tommy and kissed him.

After a couple of seconds, Tommy broke off the kiss.

“Adam... what...”

“I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me. I just thought that maybe... you...” he trailed off, unsure of himself.

“No, Adam, it's not like that... just... what about your boyfriend?”

“He broke up with me.”

It was true; Adam was apparently not the only one who noticed their relationship wasn't working.

Tommy didn't need any more words. Leaning in, he kissed Adam, but before he did, Adam caught a glimpse of something he hadn't even realised how much he had missed: a beautiful smile on Tommy's face, the one that was meant only for Adam.

 


End file.
